


Commitment

by mrs_fish



Category: due South
Genre: Implied m/m sex., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Fraser and Ray commit to one another.





	Commitment

This story was inspired by recent news events, and by one very powerful magazine article. (Specific information will be found at the end of the story.) The story is rated PG-13 for implied m/m relationship. There are also religious overtones. No disrespect is intended. I apologize if this story offends anyone. I just happen to believe that everyone should be free to make their own decisions regarding their own life without the government and society dictating what is and should be "normal". Ok, I'll get off my soapbox now. 

**Title:** Commitment  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** Due South  
**Pairing:** Fraser/Ray Vecchio  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Implied m/m sex.  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Fraser and Ray commit to one another. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Alliance Communication or CTV is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

Ray Vecchio was happy. He couldn't remember ever being this happy before. Then again, he'd never been in love like this before. He didn't know when it had happened. It just hit him one day -- bang! -- and he knew he was helplessly, hopelessly in love. 

He glanced at the clock radio -- 6:00 a.m. -- no use trying to get back to sleep. Not that he'd actually gotten much sleep last night. Ray smiled. He couldn't believe he was so nervous. It's not like this was his first time or anything. He was determined to go through with it though, no matter what. Throwing the blankets off with a loud sigh, Ray got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

* * *

A hot shower, coffee, and breakfast had relaxed him some, but not completely. He still had that little flutter in his stomach. He'd just have to stop thinking about it; just think of today as any other Sunday. Ray poured himself another cup of coffee and went into the living room to read the paper and try to calm down. 

* * *

He started getting ready around 10:00. He had two hours -- plenty of time. He dressed slowly. Ray really wanted to look his best today. He took a final look in the full-length mirror, decided he looked great, and started to leave. 

He almost forgot it. That would have been just great. He placed the box in his pocket, made sure he had everything else he needed, and walked outside. The Riv had been washed and hand waxed. Ray wanted it to look perfect too. 

* * *

Ray pulled up in front of 221 West Racine and parked. He didn't have to wait long. Benton Fraser walked out the front door and got in the car. He was wearing a dark blue suit that Ray had helped pick out for him. 

"Hiya, Benny. You ready for this?" 

"Hello, Ray. Yes, I believe so. Are you?" 

Ray hesitated before answering. "I'm scared as hell Fraser. Look, my hands are shakin." He held his hands out for Fraser to see. 

"Ray ... if you have any doubts. If you want to change your mind..." 

"No, Benny, I'm not gonna change my mind. Not now, not ever. I'm goin through with this no matter what." 

"Are you **sure**?" 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Benny. We'd better go or we're gonna be late." 

* * *

The church was crowded. Pastor James was out front greeting the parishioners as he always did. He smiled as the two men walked up the stairs. 

"I'm glad to see you two made it. Ray, are you all right? You look a bit pale." 

"I'm ok, just scared to death." 

"You'll do fine. Remember, everyone in the church is with you, especially me. Go on inside. I'll be right there." 

* * *

Mass seemed to go by in a blur. Ray really didn't remember much of it. He only knew that it was over, and he was more scared than ever. It was time. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth. Fraser had taught him that. It really did help to calm him. 

Pastor James was speaking. "As you all know, today is a very special day for two of our members. For today, they have decided to commit themselves to each other before God. I know there has been a great debate over this issue recently. It has even made its way to the highest levels of our government and been condemned. But it is not condemned here. It is not condemned by us. 

"Because we have seen the love these two have shown for each other despite the obstacles thrown at them. One was recently ostracized by his family when he told them of his plans. They called him a sinner; said he would be damned. How could a family do this? We know how. We understand. Many of you have faced the same thing. 

"I say these two should be commended for their courage. They should be commended for their love, and they should be commended for the respect they have shown to each other. Benton, Ray would you join me at the alter?" 

Ray took Ben's hand and they walked together to stand before Pastor James. He spoke again, "We are gathered today to celebrate the joining of these two men in holy matrimony. By this simple act, they have decided to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Benton, Ray would you face each other please? Benton, please start." 

Fraser took Ray's other hand in his. "Ray, words can never adequately express the depth of my love for you. You've become such an integral part of my life, that I can't imagine life without you. There would be no life without you. You are my friend, my lover, my soulmate. 

"We have been blessed with a love that is timeless and ageless and knows no bounds. It is a love that will last throughout eternity." Fraser reached in his pocket and took out a simple gold ring. "Ray, let this ring be a symbol of my love for you, and my desire to commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Fraser slipped the ring on Ray's hand. 

Pastor James turned to Ray. "Ray, please continue." 

Ray couldn't speak. There were tears running down his face. It was hard to breathe. God, he loved Benny so much. A sob escaped him. Ray felt strong arms surround him, and Ben's voice whispering in his ear. 

"It's all right, Ray. **I** know how you feel." 

"I'm sorry, Benny. Just give me a minute, ok?" 

He looked into his lover's beautiful blue eyes and saw such love there. He had to get through this for Benny. Ray wiped his face and cleared his throat. 

"Benny, I was never very good with words, but I want to tell you how much you mean to me. Without you in my life there'd be no warmth, no reason to smile. There'd be no reason to get out of bed in the morning because my heart would be empty. You fill it with joy and laughter and kindness and love. A love I've never known before and will never know again. You're everything I've ever wanted in life, Benny. I don't need anything else. Just you and your love." 

Ray took the small box from his pocket and removed the gold band. "Benny, this ring is a symbol of my love for you, and my commitment to spend the rest of my life with you." He slipped the ring on Fraser's hand. 

They both turned to face Pastor James. He spoke, "You have committed yourselves to each other before God. Is there anyone here who feels these two men should **not** be joined? If so, speak now." 

You could have heard a pin drop in the church. Pastor James smiled. 

"I now pronounce you joined in holy matrimony. You may kiss each other." 

Ray threw his arms around Ben and kissed him deeply and passionately. There were tears running down his face again, but he didn't care. 

"I love you, Benny." 

"And I love you, Ray. Thank you." 

* * *

They had a small reception after the ceremony. The people of the congregation all congratulated them for having the courage to do what they did. Many couples said they were going to do the same. 

After the reception, the two men went back to Fraser's apartment and loaded his few possessions into the Riv. Then they drove to the new apartment Ray had recently rented for them. It was in a beter part of town, and was actually closer to the Consulate. 

* * *

The 'newlyweds' consummated their love many times that night. Both knew they had made the right decision. A love as strong as theirs couldn't possibly be wrong. Maybe one day society would accept that. Until then, they relied on that love to sustain them and help them through the troubled times they knew they would have to face. But they would face those times together. And nothing would ever separate them, not even death. 

The end. 

* * *

The magazine article I referred to was in the September 16, 1996 issue of _Newsweek_. It was titled _Marriage As We See It_ by Chris Glaser, and was on page 19. The article told how Chris and his partner took vows and how their relationship had been blessed by their church two years ago. Chris is also a minister. 


End file.
